marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Tam (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wishful Inking, Brooklyn, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattooed arms and chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate empowered by the ingestion of Skrull meat. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Joe Quinones | First = Howard the Duck Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Tara Tam was a regular girl until she unknowingly ingested a Skrull who had been hypnotized into believing it was a regular duck on Earth by Reed Richards. The foul meat gave her Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia, which granted her shape-shifting powers similar to the alien species she had eaten. She wouldn't learn the origin of her powers until the Skrull Kill Krew came to recruit her. While she didn't join them, the girl decided to leave her neglectful parents and assumed the identity of Tara Tam in New York City. Tara craved adventure and sought it in New York because it was the home of many powered beings and stage to their conflicts. Not finding the adventure she was hoping for, she instead opened a tattoo shop named Wishful Inking in Brooklyn. While searching for Black Cat, Howard the Duck, instead found Tara, and ended up bailing her out when she was arrested by the NYPD. When Tara revealed that Black Cat lived just down the street from her house, he immediately offered Tara a job as his assistant, and she gladly accepted. They later broke into Black Cat's apartment together to find a necklace Howard was being hired to recover and were caught by Black Cat and her gang. As they attempted to escape, one of the Collector's Gatherers abducted Howard for his master's collection, leaving Tara behind. Howard eventually returned from his short-lived captivity, and re-assumed his search for the necklace and reunited with Tara. Tara and Howard traced a recent wave of burglaries committed by the elderly back to the Ringmaster, who had been hypnotizing old people to steal for him. The necklace was found once again and was ultimately recovered by its owner, Howard's client. With the recovery of the necklace, Howard's client revealed himself to be a Skrull warrior named Talos the Tamed. Tara and Howard then had lingering questions about his client's interest in the necklace and found it to be part of a marginally powerful item called the Abundant Glove. With the help of Doctor Strange, Howard and Tara located the final piece of the Abundant Glove, but were unable to put it all together before Talos, who proceeded to use the newly assembled Abundant Glove to wreck havoc on the city. Numerous heroes arrived to confront Talos and Tara and Howard took cover. Howard pointed out that Tara as a Skrull and may be able to help defeat Talos. Tara clarified that she wasn't a Skrull but a mutated human, but helped to form a plan to stop Talos anyway. Tara used her shape-shifting abilities to impersonate Emperor Kl'rt, distracting Talos long enough that Howard could snatch the Abundant Glove from his hand. Powerless, Talos was finally captured by the heroes. Tara would later help Patsy Walker by temporarily giving her a desk job at Wishful Inking. | Powers = Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia: Due to the accidental ingestion of Skrull meat, Tara's DNA was mutated and now shares the same abilities as a Skrull. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fantastic Four Uniform: Tara Tam was provided with a spare Fantastic Four costume by the Human Torch so she would no longer had to get rid of her clothes whenever she had to shapeshift. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Tara has a button on her jacket of the Mary Janes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia